To be queen of dogs
by Naughtykisses
Summary: SOLD/DISCONTINUED
1. King of Dog Island

_**I wanted to switch it up this time! Even though I love SasuxNaru let's try something else. BUT! I still love Naruto as the Uke! Anyway as I was saying this f.f is based on a KibaxNaru story!**_

"_**Whaaat! I never even asked for the stupid dumb dog! Why don't you take it back to the pound!" **__The blond raged at Iruka._

"_**You need to learn how to take responsibility for yourself and things around you! So why not start with a dog, Naruto!" **__Iruka calmly spoke._

_Naruto, his face twisted in anger wanting to hit Iruka so badly. He looked over at the brown pit bull who stared up at him. _

"_**I don't want no fucking animal"**__ Naruto hardly kicked the dog. _

_Iruka gasped, staring at the action of his son and listening to the dog's howl of pain. In the blink of an eye Iruka also noticed his son wincing in pain too. _

"_**Fuck! You see what I mean!" **__Naruto showed Iruka his bitten hand then raced up stairs running away from his dad's aid. _

"_**I don't care about no dumb dog, only responsibility I have is growing up and moving far away from you!" **__Naruto shouted falling backwards on his bed. He hit his head on the head board and drifted off into a sleep. _

_Chapter one: Prince of Dog Island _

"_Wake up! Awake my princess!" A deep voice gently shook Naruto's shoulder. _

"_What now Iruka!" Naruto sat straight up staring into jade eyes. _

"_Who's Iruka my princess?" The mysterious guy asked. _

_Naruto some what eyed the guy closer. His hair was a darkish red. Around his jade eyes appeared to Naruto was black eye liner. On the top of his head were red, dog ears. _

_'WHAT THE HELL!' Naruto stared up and down before screaming "GYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" His voice echoed throughout the room. In return dog howls echoed back. _

"_Huh! Where am I!" He grip the red head by the collar of his shirt. _

"_Your in Dog Island" The red head replied with a toothy grin. _

"_Dog what!" Naruto studied his wrapped up hand "WHY AM I HERE?" He ordered information. _

"_Because you've become the bride of our prince" The red head informed taking hold of Naruto's tan hands that were nearly choking him. He pulled Naruto's hands off softly, rubbing his lips against them. _

"_I'm Garra" The red head introduced himself. "Prince's best friend"_

"_Why...why do I have to be a freaking dog's princess?" Naruto argued._

"_Because he bit you" Garra silently spoke pulling the blond to his feet. _

"_It did not!" Naruto shouted._

"_In your world there was a brown dog am I correct?" Garra's eye brow rose._

"_Yeah, there's a lot of them around" Naruto replied. _

"_But there was one you kicked" Garra reminded._

"_Huh I never kicked no-" Naruto paused thinking back a little. A terrified expression , plastered his face._

"_I take it you remember clearly now" Garra smiled taking the boy's hand and leading him out of the room. _

_He was pulled through the castle's hallway towards another room. Garra paused to knock. _

"_You may enter" The voice spoke of the other side._

_Garra pushed opened the door pushing the blond through it. He bowed with a devilish smirk glued to his face. He then closed the door leaving Naruto alone with who ever else was in the room. _

_Naruto stared around him. He was in a room painted a gold color. On the ceiling hung a chandler that looked awfully expensive. The walls held paintings of people with dog ears?_

_Although the room was dark, Naruto could see most of it. _

"_You human, Do you know how much agony you've caused me?" A voice hissed to Naruto._

_Naruto stood paralyzed. _

"_Don't just stand there, get over here you disgraceful creature!" The voice nearly screamed in anger. _

_Naruto some what nodded to the voice and moved inch by inch across the carpet towards the voice. Naruto reached a bed. _

"_Don't stop, get up here" Said the voice._

_Naruto gulped and climbed the bed when he was suddenly yanked forward by a strong hand._

_Naruto was collided into something hard yet soft. A light was turned on and now the blond stared into gorgeous brown eyes which belonged to an older looking man. He was around his early twenties. His hair was long and hung past his neck. It was a nice shade of brown. _

_The man was half naked. He was shirtless, showing off his abs. A gold chain hung from his neck and in his right ear he wore a gold earring. His bottom lip had a piercing. And something Naruto had noticed the most was he was extremely handsome. And on top of his head sat a pair of brown dog ears. The man even had a tail!_

"_WELL?" The man asked glaring at the boy._

"_WELL? YOU DRAGGED ME HERE AND I ORDER FOR YOU TO TAKE ME HOME!" Naruto pounded a fist to the man's chest._

_A nerve popped and the man took Naruto's finger and pointed to his rib. _

"_Look what you did to me!" He growled._

"_Look what you did to me!" Naruto showed the man his wrapped up hand._

"_It's your own fault besides why don't you feel bad for me! I can't teach the pups and now I have to be wed to you" The man snorted. _

"_I don't even know you and you don't know me!" Naruto fussed._

"_You're Naruto and I'm Kiba!" The man known as Kiba announced._

"_How-?" Naruto started to say but Kiba interrupted. "Your human parent said your name right before you kicked me" Kiba frowned._

"_Because you're just a stupid dog I don't need no animals! Ecspecially filthy dogs like yourself" Naruto blurted. _

_Kiba's face wrinkled in rage as he movements quickened until he had the blond underneath him._

"_Don't underestimate us dogs. And your ever call me stupid again that'll be your last word you ever speak" He breathed staring into Naruto's eyes which stared back. _

"_And you say were filthy? Do you wanna know how filthy we are?" Kiba slurred. _

_Naruto gulped. Yes, he was shaken in fear but what could he do or say? This beast would surely kill him. _

_Kiba ran his tongue down Naruto's neck. He bit down on a piece of skin and Naruto winced biting his bottom lip. He stared straight, not blinking once even though tears were forming in his eyes. Kiba climbed off of the blond and sat on the edge of the bed. _

"_We'll be alright if you never underestimate me" He whispered hugging his rib with an arm. _

_Naruto sat up. "I just want to go home" He mumbled. _

"_You can't" Kiba spoke._

"_Why?" Naruto questioned._

"_If you do...I'll fail as a king...to tell you the truth my kingdom needs a queen" Kiba sighed staring at the blond. "If you become my queen...until the time of next summer I'll get you back to your world" Kiba offered. _

_A long pause struck the two. Naruto nodded. _

"_That seems fine with...me" _


	2. Sunsets and Butterflies

_**HIYOO! HUMANS! And my dogs! Lol this is chapter two I hope you enjoy it..!**_

_End of summer…._

_Chapter two: Sunsets and butterflies_

_It was afternoon and the sun peered through the curtains of the guess room. Naruto yanked the cover over his eyes and groaned. This would be his fourth day in this dog place. How many more to go? All he knew was he wanted to go home! Knowing either Garra, Ino or Neji would awake him, he sat up in his bed eventually. Last night things didn't go so well. Just like the other three nights. He and Kiba argued over useless things._

_~Flash Back~_

"_I'm not sleeping in the bed with you!" Naruto stumped through the castles hallways while Kiba followed._

"_DO I CARE?" He shrieked. _

"_Yes you do because that's all you want is my body!" Naruto turned around to stare at him._

_Kiba threw his hands in front of him and both of his eye brows rose. _

"_Want you?" He paused to chuckle. "I don't want anything on you from head to toe, besides you're ugly!" Kiba laughed deeply before walking away with the blond still screaming at him._

_~End of Flash Back~_

"_Good afternoon, majesty" The door opened and in walked Ino. Her long, white blond hair was loose and over her shoulders. _

_Naruto stared at her and nodded._

_She plopped down on the bed beside him. Naruto laid his head on her lap. She would come in every morning or afternoon depending on how sleepy Naruto was and comb his hair and gossip. _

"_So, Majesty has the king come and greeted you this fine afternoon?" She asked smiling. _

"_No and I don't really care" Naruto pouted. _

"_Ah, but it looks as if you do" Ino spoke. _

"_I don't okay?" Naruto's voice got louder._

"_Okay your majesty" She said as she combed his hair silently. _

"_Your hair is growing beautifully, maybe by this late fall it'll be down your back" She whispered. _

"_Then those pups will yank on it" Naruto growled._

"_They seem to like you a lot especially Kiko" Ino persuaded. _

"_They like it when Kiba makes a fool out of me and Kiko keeps saying I look like her dead mother" Naruto shivered. _

_Ino laughed. "That doesn't keep you from being attached to her does it?" Ino asked._

"_What do you mean?" Naruto looked up._

"_That day when King was teaching them how to jump over the castle and trees, Kiko fell and after that you babied her up all day" Ino reminded._

"_That's because she's a girl and she's fragile" Naruto stated. _

"_Hm, I guess so" Ino stood up. "King wants you down stairs" Ino spoke as she rubbed her yellow ears._

"_Why?" Naruto requested._

"_He wants to take you somewhere" Ino winked then exited the room._

_By the time Naruto had got down stairs Kiba was racing towards him. He grabbed the boy's hand and pulled him outside. _

"_Wait a minute! You're pulling me too hard!" Naruto complained._

"_If you didn't act like a girl and just come down stairs we wouldn't have to rush!" Kiba snapped pulling the boy harder throw the forest. _

"_Get on my back" Kiba commanded stopping in his tracks._

"_What?" Naruto blinked his eyes._

"_Trust me" Kiba claimed._

_Naruto nodded then climbed onto the dog's back. _

"_Hold on tight" Kiba chuckled to himself. _

_Naruto wrapped a strong grip around the man as he jumped into the air. Kiba sensed the blond was frightened. "You're such a scary dog" Kiba spoke loudly. _

"_Last time I checked they called it scary cat not dog!" Naruto pouted._

"_You're not a cat now are you?" Kiba asked as his feet landed in gold sand. _

"_Now you can stop choking me" Kiba gasped. _

_Naruto released him. "Sorry" _

_Naruto stood in front of Kiba staring around him. There before him was an ocean of dark blue. The sweet smell of Caribbean Sea floated past his nose. A gentle wind blew through his hair. The sky was a cotton candy pink with a mixture of peachy orange. The clouds almost covered the rest of the sun's light. _

"_It's…amazing" Naruto twirled around to Kiba giving off a breath taking smile. _

_A wave of redness crossed Kiba's face as he stared at the blond who for once didn't argue with him. _

_Kiba forced his off of Naruto and into the sky. He walked in front of the boy and grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him around. "Look into the sky" He whispered past the blonde's ear. Naruto's heart thumped as he did what Kiba told him to do, for once without an argument. _

_Suddenly, a monarch butterfly flew into the air followed by thousand more. Naruto's face brightened up even more and his heart filled with warmth. His clasped his hands together as he watched them circle Kiba and him. It was as if they were saying hello. One of them rest on Naruto's hand. _

"_This place is marvelous" Naruto mumbled._

"_This always happens at the end of summer" Kiba sighed._

"_And you come and watch?" Naruto asked as the butterfly took off._

"_Mhmm" Kiba replied. _

"_Heyyy, I thought dogs chased butterflies" Naruto dragged._

"_Last time I checked, cats did that, we dogs aren't stupid" Kiba smiled._

"_Don't offend the cat lovers that might be reading this story" Naruto reminded._

"_My bad" Kiba stated._

"_Look! There leaving!" Naruto took Kiba's finger and pointed to the butterflies which were heading towards the sunset. _

"_I see" Kiba unwrapped Naruto's hand off of his finger and entwined his hands into Naruto's. _

_Naruto's bit his bottom lip, blushing as Kiba turned him around facing each other. _

"_Even though we fuss all the time, there's this urge that keeps making me want to kiss you" Kiba seductively whispered._

"_Last night you said I was ugly" Naruto acknowledged._

"_I lied" Kiba quickly responded leaning down to Naruto's lips. _

"_No" Naruto said pushing away from Kiba._

"_No?" A dumbfounded Kiba asked confused._

"_You know we better get back" Naruto looked away from Kiba then took off running towards the forest. Kiba rubbed a hand throw his hair as he ran to catch up._

_From a near distance, a pair of onyx eyes watched. A devilish smile grew on the pale face. _

"_What a cute dog" He said to himself remembering the smiling blond._

"_I want him"…_

_**TBC!...How was it? EXCELLENT I HOPE! PLEASEEE REVIEW! And which Naruto (Anime) Character do you think "Wants" Him? Tell me who you think it is and THANKS!**_


	3. First Meeting

_**Gosh, these chapters are coming a lot faster then I thought! Enjoy chapter 3 and REVIEW~!**_

_Chapter three: First Meeting_

_Naruto stood under the shady tree and watched Kiba teach the pups how to attack correctly. Gold crispy, and brown leaves fell from the tree and a quiet wind blew, harshly against Naruto's face. He trembled a little but ignored it. He and Kiba caught a glimpse at each other. Naruto blushed and his ears turned a rose red as he remembered the kiss that almost happened. Kiba turned away and continued to speak to the pups. _

_Kiko nodded with her green eyes glowing. Her white tail wagged and her ears were up. _

_Naruto some what smiled? The little girl was cute. And god could she talk._

_Shino walked over to Naruto with his black tail wagging from side to side. _

"_Majesty, do you need anything?" He asked wrapping a blanket around Naruto's shoulders._

_Naruto gazed at the man and nodded no. _

"_It's chilly out and he still makes them practice?" Naruto required. _

"_That's their job. After we've retired they're hired to serve the next kings wishes" Shino smiled staring at the blond._

"_The next king, will he be picked out of the four of them?" Naruto's left eye brow rose._

_Shino sighed. "Actually the next king will be Kiba's child" _

_Naruto's face flushed. "Child! And where is this child coming from?" Naruto asked._

"_Of course you my queen" Shino replied._

"_In my world women are the only ones who can produce babies" Naruto softly spoke._

"_In this world both men and women can produce pups" Shino informed._

"_I don't think I want to-"Owww!" Naruto was interrupted by a cry. He turned towards Kiba and the pups. Kiko was rubbing her knee as she stood up. A trickle of blood rolled down her leg._

_Naruto quickly rushed over to her. "You okay?" He asked bending down. _

"_I-I wasn't paying attention" Kiko stammered. _

"_Kiba why don't you let her skip today's lesson?" Naruto stared up at the brown haired man._

"_No, and return to the castle" Kiba commanded._

"_Just who are you talking to?" Naruto snapped standing back up. _

"_Oh, I don't know, possibly no one but YOU! Go back to your room!" Kiba argued._

"_King, Please don't argue with Queen, It was my fault I'll take what ever punishment" Kiko bowed._

"_Get up" Naruto ordered._

_Kiko immediately stood up._

_Naruto glared at Kiba. "They're only kids and all they ever do is train! And when they want to play they can't cause their whole body is sore!" Naruto shouted._

"_You know, this has been happening long before you arrived here" Kiba calmly spoke._

"_Well, I guess it'll stop while I'm here, Kiko, you and your friends follow me" Naruto held out his hand to the girl. _

_Kiko stood in her place looking down. Her tail didn't wag and her ears flopped down. _

"_Majesty, they can't disobey the king and obey you until you two are officially married" Shino instructed. _

_Naruto dropped his hand to his side and balled it up in a tight fist. _

_He took one last glare at Kiba then spun around and took off racing through the forest. _

'_I HATE HIM. GOD HE MAKES MY BLOOD BOIL' Naruto screamed inside of his head as he reached the beach. _

_He stood there watching the waves move in and out gently. He wondered would those waters lead him home. He missed it very much. Even though it had only been five days, he missed his home. He missed Iruka. Naruto raced towards the water until the water covered half of his body. He held his breath and dived under. He swam and swam until he lost his breath and a feeling of loneliness overwhelmed him. His body seemed to sink._

'_Will this lead me back home?'_

'_Was all of this a weird nightmare?' _

_Questioned ran through his mind._

_If this wasn't his way back home then this was his way to death. And just as soon as he relaxed and cleared his mind, ready for whatever would happen. Ready to follow the white light that shined before him. A hand reached out and grabbed his. The hand yanked him up until two bodies were pulled together. The person who saved him wrapped both arms around him and swam upwards. Finally air entered his lungs and he gasped for more. He coughed out water as he clenched to the person still not seeing their face. _

_The person picked him up bridal style and carried him on shore. Naruto was laid on the sand as the sun shined into his eyes. He blinked and covered his face with a hand. _

"_I thought you actually drowned" An unfamiliar voice cooed. "Lucky I saved you"_

_Naruto rubbed his eyes then sat up looking at the person. It was a boy, younger then him, possibly sixteen. He wore no shirt but only a pair of black pants. His eyes were an onyx color and if you stared at them too long you'd be hypnotized. His hair was a jet black and it hung wildish over one eye. On the top of his head were black ears and it seemed he had a tail too? But one thing that caught Naruto's eyes was the strikes of whiskers on the boy's face._

"_W-Who and what are you?" Naruto asked sliding over away from the boy._

"_I'm a cat, isn't it obvious?" The boy twirled a thin whisker making it curl up. "My name's Sasuke" The boy crawled over to Naruto on his knees. Naruto leaned back staring at the boy._

"_Don't be scared, I won't bite, unless you want me to" Sasuke gave Naruto a devilish grin. _

_Naruto gulped but didn't speak. He had seen enough weird things why did he have to see more._

"_I was only playing" Sasuke pouted driving his tongue up Naruto's cheek. He then pulled away from Naruto and sat down beside him._

"_What's your name?" He asked._

"_Naruto" _

"_That's an awesome name"_

"_Thanks?"_

"_Say, Naruto what made you try to commit suicide?" Sasuke asked._

"_I wasn't going to kill myself, I wanted to get back home" Naruto responded_

"_Home, what do you mean home?" _

"_I don't belong here…I..It's complicated" _

"_Uh..the only place you'll be going is to the bottom of the ocean floor" Sasuke snickered._

"_Maybe I would've figured that out if you mind your own business" Naruto barked._

_Sasuke jumped back. "I wouldn't let you drown, your important"_

"_What do you mean?" A confused Naruto ordered._

"_I've taken an interest in you and so has my kingdom" Sasuke grimaced._

"_Kingdom, tell me you're not a King, I'm about sick of them already" Naruto angrily spoke._

"_No, I'm not a king" Sasuke informed. "What are you to the dog king?" _

"_I'm going to be the queen" Naruto flatly said. _

_A disappointed look grew on Sasuke's face. "Do you want to?" He dared to ask._

"_No" Naruto simply replied. "All I want is to go home"_

"_You don't wish to stay here?" Sasuke questioned._

"_No, I feel like a prisoner, only place I've seen is outside and inside the castle and this place" _

_Sasuke thought for a moment. "What If I showed you around, there are many things to see here, especially in the cat kingdom" Sasuke offered._

_A smile plastered to Naruto's face. "You mean there's more then this?" _

"_Of course" Sasuke stood up brushing his black pants off. Without saying a word he began to walk off. _

"_When will we meet again?" Naruto called to him as he stood up._

_Sasuke turned around staring at the beautiful blond. His blue eyes glistened in the sun and his hair blowing in the small breeze. His body had its own type of curve to it, he wasn't too fragile and too buff. He was….absolutely right for the queen of cats. The thing was Sasuke lied. Naruto had no idea Sasuke was crown King of the Cats Kingdom._

"_You never know, I just might sneak into you're window" Sasuke gave a mischievous smirk then leaped into the air jumping away…_


	4. Sickness

_Chapter Four: Sickness_

"_Where were you?" That was the first question asked when Naruto entered the Castle doors._

"_I was away from you" Naruto quietly spoke._

"_Excuse me?" Kiba growled._

"_I was swimming okay, what does it matter to you?" Naruto yelled as he face turned a dark red._

_Kiba placed a hand to the blonde's forehead. _

"_You're burning up" He mumbled._

"_Don't touch me" Naruto backed up. He wobbled a little. He felt dizzy. _

_Kiba stepped up to him and picked him up in his arms._

"_P-p-put me down" Naruto stared up at the king._

_Kiba ignored him and walked up the stairs._

"_I'm serious put me down you…you ignorant, annoying, bastard" Naruto whispered._

"_I'm an ignorant, annoying, bastard? What does that make you?" Kiba asked as he kicked open the door. He walked into his room and sat the boy on the bed. Kiba unbuttoned Naruto's shirt. _

"_What are you doing?" A weak question came from Naruto's shivering lips._

_Kiba continued to unbutton the boy's shirt. He then yanked it off and tossed it on the floor. He pushed the boy back after loosening Naruto's pants. He pulled Naruto's legs out of his pants. Naruto's tan skin was revealed to Kiba. The boy trembled all over._

"_I-I-I-I'm c-cold" He hands reached up as if welcoming the older male into his arms._

_Kiba didn't resist. He climbed into bed beside the boy. Both their bodies pressed against each. Kiba shared his warmth with the human. He wrapped his arms around the boy's waist. _

"_I-I don't g-g-get you" Naruto stammered._

"_What do you mean?" Kiba breathed against Naruto's neck._

"_Y-You're nice to me…t-t-then you're mean" Naruto coughed._

"_Hmph" Was all Kiba said. "Go to sleep" He hugged to boy tighter._

_It wasn't long before both of them were sleep…_


	5. Night Crawler

Chapter five: Night Crawler

*Note: SO IT'S BEEN A GOOD WHILE SINCE I'VE UPDATED this story but anyway enjoy! And review please.

Contains: VARIOUS MISTAKES (unedited: I was beingggg lazy lol)

Theme song: Bad Boy Casacada

_Naruto woke up surrounded by a room of darkness, and drenched in sweat. He felt kind of feverish and the room was humid and sticky. He turned on his side to find where Kiba once was, he wasn't anymore. He sat up slowly with a hand to his forehead. He was dying for some fresh air and something cool to drink. He stepped onto to the carpet and dragged himself to the window, half naked. He only wore an orange yukata, with gold chains hanging off of it. When he reached the window, he noticed what he was wearing and blushed, immediately tying the yukata together. He then lifted the window up being slapped by the coldest breeze ever. Fall, was defiantly getting closer. Even if the breeze was cold against his skin, it felt sooo good. _

"_Sssph" A sound made Naruto glance down from the third floor of the castle. It was Sasuke waving his hands._

"_Holy-What are you doing!" Naruto whispered back loudly._

_Sasuke pressed a finger to his lips telling the blonde to be quiet. Sasuke climbed up the nearest tree, that was close to Naruto's window. He then balanced himself to walk on a very thin, branch. Naruto's heart raced. "You better be careful" He mumbled. Sauske smiled and took another dangerous step which almost caused him to fall. Naruto lifted his leg up, outside of the window, onto the little bit of sill he had and pulled his whole body out of the room. _

"_Naruto wobbled continuously almost falling but he grip onto the wall with sharp nails. Sasuke snickered earning a glare from Naruto._

"_Why are you even here?"_

"_You asked me when I would come see you again, so here I am"_

"_But I didn't mean later on tonight"_

"_Hm? It's been three days since we've met"_

"_Huh?"_

"_You must've passed out from that ice water, that's why you loooook feverrrish" Sasuke said leaning to the side, about to fall. Naruto released the wall and grabbed Sasuke by his shirt._

"_No Don't!" Sasuke catechized but it was already too late. Both of them were falling to the ground. Sasuke was beneath Naruto smiling at the dog's terrified expression. Sasuke successfully made himself stand up while falling. He hid Naruto's face in his chest as they reached the ground. Sasuke's feet touched the grass and so did Naruto's. He released Naruto's head so he could breathe. Naruto looked babbled and amazed._

"_Cat's always land on their feet, so don't worry about me" Sasuke winked but then frowned at the blonde's expression. He looked furious. _

"_WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT IN THE FIRST PLACE? YOU-YOU CAT CRAWLING STALKERISH NIGHT CRAWLER!" Naruto went on and on until Sasuke quickly covered the dog's mouth, pulling him into the shadows. The blonde floundered, trying to scratch Sasuke or make him move his hand from off of his mouth._

"_Shh" Sasuke ogled Naruto's shining azure eyes his one, uncovered dark eye. "Do you want to be caught and your freedom taken away for good?" He Interrogated. He waited for the blonde to shake his head no and he released him. _

"_Alllright! Let's go" Sasuke immaturely jumped up and down before grabbing the blonde's tiny, wrist and pulling him away into the night, forest barefooted. There were a few 'ows' and 'ouchs' on the way until Sasuke asked "Should I carry you?". Naruto was glad it was dark because evidently he was blushing his ass off. _

"_Now you say that after I stepped on so many things" He mumbled angrily. _

"_I'm sorry" Sasuke whispered picking the blonde up with one arm, around his waist. _

"_GGGGYAAH" Naruto shrieked being carried by one arm. Sasuke ran the rest of the way until they reached the beach. He let the blonde down and told him "If you ever want to come see me, come here and use this to call a boat" He gave the blonde a small, black ring with a white, diamond held between two captures. _

"_What do you do with it?" Naruto shrugged, putting it on without hesitation. _

"_Point it straight ahead" Sasuke took the blonde's finger and pointed it straight ahead. A blurry oval like shape appeared and stretched out beyond the waters. Suddenly a boat with a person in it came strolling up towards the surface. _

"_Woooa" Naruto laughed before walking over to the boat. The person it leered at him in interest then to Sasuke who had a finger to his lips telling the person to hush about his identity. The person shook his head and stood up holding out his hand to Naruto. He gave the dog a friendly smile and said "Hi, I'm Suigetsu" The white haired guy gave Naruto a side grin. Naruto took Suigestu's hand. _

"_I'm Naruto"_

"_I've heard" Suigestu eyed his king who was blushing. Suigestsu helped Naruto into the boat and then Sasuke climbed in, sitting beside Naruto. _

"_You have to always close the portal so no one from the other side gets in" Sasuke took Naruto's finger and pointed it towards the sandy beach. A brick wall formed instantly closing up the view of Dog Island until Naruto could see nothing but a brick wall behind him and a new island forming in front. _

"_It's cool isn't it?" Sasuke smiled. Naruto nodded turning to a pair of light purple eyes staring at him. _

"_You're quite the beauty, aren't you" Suigestu observance taking a string of Naruto's golden locks and kissing it. _

"_Suigestsu.." Sasuke's one eye revealed indignant causing a laughing Suigetsu to stop._

"_My bad, _**Sasuke**_" Suigetsu said showing his master how weird it was calling him by his name. Suigetsu's white ears twitched but his tail continued to wag sideways and they reached land._

"_LAND AHHHOOY!" He stood up calling to make it echo. Naruto laughed loudly, almost crying. He seemed to be enjoying Suigetsu's company. _

"_MAAAAKE WAAAY FOR WEE HAVEE A BEEAUUUTIFFUUUL K-9 ONN BOAARDD" _

_Naruto laughed more clenching at his stomach. Sasuke smirked and whispered to Naruto "Watch this" Sasuke made his way over to the Suigestsu with his back turned and kicked him into the indigo water. _

"_CAT OVER BOARD!" He cracked up and laughter making Naruto do the same. Suigetsu jumped back into the boat in no time, hissing and shaking the waiter off of him. _

"_I'll get you back _**Sasuke** _he grinned as the boat reached land and he hopped out to tie it to a huge, nail sticking out the ground. Then he helped Naruto out of the boat and onto land. Sasuke jumped out after him and led him to the wooden gates where two cat humans stood with armor on. They bowed slightly before opening the doors. Sasuke bowed back in return shocking them but they let it slide and let the three boys in. The doors closed behind them and now they were officially in the palace. Naruto peered around admiring the different statues and paintings of people on the walls. A few cat humans walked by and smiled at him. _

"_Come this way" Sasuke ordered leading the blonde down a long hall. "I'm going to let you meet my serv- friends" Sasuke caught himself and opened a big white door. Naruto walked into the room first getting everyone's attention. The room was quite big and there were five people inside, looking at him to Sasuke and back to him._

"_Everyone, this is Naruto from the Dog Kingdom" He introduced resting an arm around the blonde. "Take good care of him" _

"_OH MY GOD! HE IS SUCH A CUTIE!" A girl with two brown ears and brown buns on the sides of her head came running up to Naruto. She admired his eyes and tan skin and hugged her. "Welcome to the Cat Kingdom, let's be friends, I'm Ten-Ten" _

"_Ten-Ten don't scare him away!" Another girl growled walking over to them both. This girl has dark blue hair that hung past her waist and white eyes, which was kind of creeping Naruto out. Her dark blue ears and long whiskers made her look unique. _

"_Hi, I'm Hinata" She pulled her arms behind her back, leaning in to give Naruto a sweet smile._

"_I'm Naruto" _

"_We've heard" Everyone in the room replied making Sasuke run a hand down his face, hiding his flushness. _

"_Anyway, that's Neji, my cousin" Hinata pointed to a tall, guy with long black hair and white eyes. He looked scarier then her with a hard look on his face, but it softened up and he waved relieving the blonde. _

"_That's my Shikamaru" Ten-Ten pointed to a guy in the corner who looked bored out of his effing mind. He put up a hand and said "That's me"_

"_Luckily you won't die of too much boredom" Ten-Ten rolled her eyes. _

"_And that's Kakashi" Hinata pointed to the last person to be introduced which was a man with his legs crossed, sitting on the chair with a mask on, covering his mouth. He smiled with his eyes and waved "Another brat eh?"_

"_Ignore him he calls every- "SAAAASSSUUUKEEEE" Naruto experienced the loudest, most annoying voice ever._

"_Take cover and fucking HIDE!" Ten-Ten ran behind Neji. _

"_Hide?" Naruto looked at Sasuke who looked rather annoyed too. His eyebrow twitched and he sighed getting ready for what would happen. The door burst open and in came walking a girl with pink, neck length hair and big greenish blue eyes. Her pink cat ears stood up and so did her tail. She wore a short pink dress that showed off her creamy, legs. She was no taller then Sasuke's shoulder but they made the perfect match, that's Naruto's opinion that is…_

_TBC…_

**I wanted to do a chapter for so long but I didn't. But here it is and I can't guarantee the next chapter will be out later…**


	6. SNEAK PEEK

**Guys! I'm just doing a sneak peek for this story. So, sorry it has to be this way but enjoy and hopefully I'll update the whole chapter!**

"I don't like you.." Sakura brushed past Naruto's shoulder leaving him to stand there.

"I don't like you neither" He snarled under his breath before looking up at Sasuke. He laughed.

"Don't let her get to you...she's always been this way."

"Hmph.." Naruto rolled his eyes and grinded his teeth together.

"Still mad?" He asked and leaned closer to Naruto as they walked along the sand. His ears twitched when he didn't reply.

"That girl has problems and I'd like it if I never see her face again.." He started to speak but then lips were pressed against his ear. Sasuke's teeth bit on the ear lobe, slightly and kissed it gently. Naruto blushed and jolted away from the smiling cat.

"I promise if she ever angers you I will comfort you with my teeth and lips." Sasuke placed two hands behind his head and walked ahead, his tail striking the air back and forth.


	7. FREE

**This story is up for adoption because I'm starting new. Sorry that I have disappointed you with not completing the following story. In the later days of 2012 new stories will be up and I will focus on one. I will complete most of my stories in the future which will be better than this one. If you want to read my newest BOYXBOY work which does not contain any ANIME characters check out Nawt_Enough_Kisses at **

**PMS me if you want this story and I will happily let you take the idea and copy and paste the chapters to your WORD DOCUMENT.**

**This story will be deleted Jan 23****rd**** 2012. Inform me otherwise if you have a problem with this date or a problem with me not completing it. **

**Thanks.**

**Naughtykisses**


End file.
